Part of the Pokeworld
by Amulet Misty
Summary: My first story on fanfiction that was written about two years ago. Don't bother reading it, it'll never be finished.
1. Just the Start

**N/A:**Yay!!!My first story EVER!!!! It's about Taylor somehow transporting to the Pokemon world and trying to go back to her world. I wrote it in first person but I might change to third person alter in the story. There isn't any mention of Pokemon much yet but there will be in the next chapter!! Please REVIEW! Even if you don't I will continue the story so THERE!!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!(I wish I did though XD)

Chapter 1 – Just the Start

Today was just like any other summer day. The wind was blowing which made the leaves in the trees rustle. I was looking through my old Pokemon Cd's. Pokemon was a popular TV show a long time ago but now they don't show it anymore.........It's a shame really, it was my favourite show when I was younger. I had always liked action and always imagined of being part of an adventure. Sadly that doesn't really happen in the real world.

By the way my name is Taylor. It's a strange name but I think its nice. I'm ten (which would be the age to get my first pokemon if they were real). My hair is a dark shade of brown and is shoulder-length. I have an older sister who's so annoying. Cassey always picks on me and my mum ALWAYS lets her get away with it. One day I will pull a prank that she'll NEVER forget.

I sighed as I put my Cd's away. I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

~The next day~

Today I woke up late. It's okay since I'm on vacation. I looked in the mirror beside my bed. My hair looked like something slept in it. My stomach started to growl. I'm always very hungry in the morning, luckily my mum always leaves me pancakes on the table. My mum was probably still down at the kitchen. My mum was a very sweet woman and always took care of Cassey and I (although I think she like Cassey more). My dad always goes to work early and I only see him in the evening, but I don't mind since whenever the weekend comes he tries to spend as much time with us as possible. I love both my parents.

I rushed downstairs and found pancakes on the table. Next to them was a short note saying:

**Dear Taylor and Cassey,**

**I have gone to buy some things from the supermarket. I will be back soon.**

I finished reading the note and my eyes travelled to the pancakes waiting for me. Yup! Just as I suspected. She forgot to put syrup on them. AGAIN. I sighed as I looked for the syrup bottle.

"The monster finally woke up, huh?" said a voice I knew _all _too well.

"Buzz off, don't you have somewhere to go?" I said hoping she would go away.

"As a matter of fact I _do_, I have to go to Katie's to practice for the talent show" my sister said with her nose up in the air.

"Oh"

"Which we are going to win of course"

Our school is having a talent show next term and Cassey and her friends have signed up for it. Cassey is the type of girl who always wants to be under the spotlight, so this is the perfect opportunity for her. She _is_ pretty with her blond hair and slim figure but her attitude stinks. She has a new boyfriend every week (not that I care about boys) and she cries over one broken nail. How pathetic is that???

"I'm going for a walk," I announced, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Not that I care for you, but I can't stand seeing my sister walking around in public in that," my sister said mockingly.

I looked down and realised I was still wearing my PJ's. I flushed pink and ran upstairs to change.

I decided to wear my white shirt and a blue vest with jeans. I also wore my favourite barrette. It was a plain brown but I like it. Okay, my fashion sense is not that great but its not that BAD either. I also brought a bag with water some snacks and some other useful things. You'll never know if there's an emergency. Like this one time I got lost in the park (don't ask me how) but I had to stay wondering around for two whole days (my bag of stuff _really_ helped me).

I went out of the house and went to Miracle Forest. It's called Miracle Forest because miracles are said to happen here. I always come here when I'm sad or I need an inspiration. I once was in charge of a play and I came to Miracle forest and I managed to write the whole play in one day.

I kept walking deep into the forest until I reached a lake. It was beautiful with the sun shining on its surface. The sun is always shining in this part of the forest (even if everywhere else it is raining - which is weird). I don't think anyone else knows about this lake since I havn't seen anyone else. I sat down near the edge of the lake. I looked up. The sky was blue and cloudy.

My life has always been boring....Go to school, come back, sleep. During the vacation I practically have nothing to do. I don't have many friends since I'm always quiet. But I get very lonely. I wish my life was an adventure.

Suddenly something flashed white, and everything disappeared.

* * *

**N/A: Tadaa!! Okay that's a really short chapter but I had to make sense of where it started. Anyway plz review (although I WILL continue even if you don't) **


	2. A New World

N/A: Okay here's the second chapter NOW Pokemon comes in and the adventure BEGINS!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (or else Pokemon would be able to talk)

* * *

Chapter 2 – A New World

My head felt dizzy. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. Slowly I managed to open my eyes. A boy was staring at me. He looked like a person from anime. My eyes opened wide.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED?" I shrieked thinking I was kidnapped.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry butt?" The boy retorted looking angry.

"For your information my name is Davis Ketchum and you're in MY house. I don't know how you fainted though," replied the boy.

So his name is Davis Ketchum. Huh?? KETCHUM????

"Who are your parents?" I asked him eagerly.

"Ash and Misty Ketchum" whoa Ash and Misty are adults?

At that moment a man came in. He looked familiar with his black hair. OH! That must be Ash!!! Ash glanced at me.

"Oh you're finally awake! Davis found you near a lake at Cosmic Forest," Ash said looking at me with concern.

Cosmic Forest? I was at Miracle Forest. Wait a minute! Ash does not exist......neither does Misty!!!Pokemon are REAL?!?! I must be dreaming! YES! That must be it I'm dreaming. I tried pinching myself.

"Ouch," I cried after I pinched myself.

Ash and Davis had a drop coming down at the side of their heads. Aren't they only possible in anime???What's going on?

"How'd you do that?" I demanded Davis.

"Do what?"

"That drop thing at the side of your head"

"Everyone's can do that. Are you okay?" Davis looked worried. So did Ash.

"Uh, I think I'm just tired from fainting. I'll be okay once I have some more rest," I told them reassuringly. I have no idea what's going on but I guess I'll play along till' I find out.

"Sure, rest as long as you want. Come on Davis, let the girl rest."

And with that they left me alone with my thoughts. How did this happen? Maybe because I wished for an adventure. Ash and Misty are adults? Which means I'm in the future of Pokemon. I thought so hard that my brain hurt and slowly I dozed off.

~The next day~

I woke up. The sunlight was shining though the curtains onto my face. This is not my room. Then I remembered what happened. I'm still here. I'm still wearing the same cloths though I thought, looking down. Oh and there's my bag. Oh well. I might as well ask around. Maybe someone will know how I got here.

I opened the single door in the room. There were stairs just in front of the room. So obviously I went downstairs to what seemed to be a living room. I looked around and found myself in a kitchen. Davis was there.

"Oh you woke up," he said getting up. He looked the same age as me.

"My dad asked me to take you with me," he announced gesturing me to follow him.

"Where are we?" I asked him

"Pallet Town"

"Oh"

"Where are we going?"

"Professor Gary's lab, I'm getting my first Pokemon"

So Gary finally took over the lab. Davis must be ten like me since he's getting his first pokemon today. Wait. I'm going to see a REAL pokemon? Oh my god! THIS IS SO COOL!

We arrived at the lab. It must be Professor Oak's old lab (although it looked re-painted).

"Hi, Professor Gary!" Davis said with excitement in his voice,

"So you're getting your first Pokemon today, right?" Professor Gary said in a voice that was the same as in the anime (except it was deeper.)"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is......"Davis stared at me, "Who ARE you?"

How could I forget to introduce myself! This is SO like me.

"Err....I'm Taylor"

"You didn't know your own friend's name?" Professor Gary said chuckling.

"Oh she's not my friend, I just found her unconscious at Cosmic Forest," Davis said.

That must have sound weird.

"Anyway were you able the get the Pokemon I wanted? DID YOU?" Davis said eagerly, jumping up and down.

"Yup here's your Shinx!!" Professor Gary handed Davis a yellow pokeball. So this is how the new pokeball looks like.

"Shinx I choose you!" Davis shouted as he threw the poke ball in the air. The poke ball opened and right in front of me appeared a Shinx. A REAL LIVE SHINX!!! Davis reached out to carry Shinx.

"Davis don't tou-" too late.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Davis screamed as the Shinx shocked him. It reminded me of the episode when Ash first got Pikachu. I couldn't help it. I laughed at him. "Don't do that!"

"s_hinx_!" It said getting ready to shock Davis again.

I went over the shinx and kneeled so that I was at its level.

"Shinx, why don't you listen the Davis, okay?" I asked it nicely.

"_shinx_!" It said listening to me. It went over to Davis and allowed Davis to pick it up.

"Looks like Taylor can get along with the Pokemon" Professor Gary said chuckling. "Taylor, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm ten"

"Do you have a Pokemon?"

"No..."

"Then it's time to get you one"

"WHAT?? SERIOUSLY??"I'm getting a Pokemon!!A REAL POKEMON!!

He handed me a poke ball. It felt warm. Well here goes nothing.

"Come on out" I shouted, throwing the poke ball into the air as Davis had done. A fox like creature appeared in front of me.

" A Vulpix!" I picked it up and hugged it. It didn't use any attacks on me. "You're so cute!!!"

"_vul_!" it said shaking its tail..I mean tails.

"Okay now time to give your Pokemon the 'vocal pokefood'!" Professor Gary said as he put some kind of food into the Pokemons' mouth. "There now they can talk human"

"What?!?!" I screamed in confusion. Talking Pokemon??

"Huh? You've never heard of talking Pokemon?" Davis asked me in a voice as if to say "Are you crazy?"

"We can talk thanks to the Poke-food" said my Vulpix. It had a sweet soft voice.

"Err...well...."I guess I should tell them my story. It's the only way to find out how to get back to my world. I told them about how I was in Miracle Forest and how Pokemon didn't exist there.

Professor Gary looked at me and said, " You have been called by the legendary Pokemon Palkia and Dialga"

I stared at him.

"There is a myth about a man who once came here from another dimension to save the PokeWorld. He was from a place where no Pokemon existed." Prof. Gary said seriously," You probably have a mission to save this world from something dark and evil"

I tried to digest all this information. So I was here to save this world. But how? "But what's my mission?"

"According to legend, you start at Cosmic Forest" Professor Gary said quietly.

"But it probably already has moved by now!" Davis cried.

"Moved?"I asked confused.

"That Forest only stays in one place for a month, It always moves, and if my calculations are correct, it would be near the Indigo Plateau in 4 months." Professor Gary said thinking deeply."It spends the other three month in other regions"

"Then that's settled we're going to the Indigo Plateau!" Davis announced loudly."Besides, I can collect my gym badges on the way there"

"Really? You'll follow me?"I said grateful to Davis.

"Of course! Girls need protection right?" Davis said smirking.

BAM! I whacked his head. Davis groaned and then glared at me. I smirked at him.

"Lets go home" Davis said staying about a metre away from me.

~At Davis's house the next day~

Davis paced some stuff for the journey. I sat down in the living room talking to vulpix.

"Erm, What's your name?" I asked Vulpix.

"Anything you want it to be," replied my vulpix.

"What would you name yourself?"

"Flare"

"Then from now on you are Flare!" I announced.

"Taylor?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a woman with long orange hair smiling at me."Yes, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Before you go please take this" She handed me an egg. It had strange markings on it. It looks like a Togepi egg.

"I can really have it?" I asked staring at the egg. It was so warm.

"Sure,"Misty said smiling at me.

I put the Togepi egg into my bag.

"I'm ready!" Davis cried running down the stairs.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Davis said as he hugged his parents for the last time.

"Be careful!"Ash said.

"Take care of Davis!" Misty winked at me.

"What does she mean take care of me?"Davis asked me looking confused.

I laughed as we walked away from the house, towards the forest and to an adventure!

* * *

N/A: So how do you like it? Next chapter might be up soon...REVIEW!!!


	3. The Start of the Adventure

This is my third chapter for my story! Hope you like it!

Hikari: yeah, u better!!!

me: when did u get here?

Amu: we felt like it!

me:=.= anyway.....I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, SHUGO CHARA OR CHECK YES JULIET!

Amu: Check Yes Juliet?? What's that for?

me: you'll see....ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Start of the Adventure

"So there are absolutely no Pokemon?"

"NO!" I told Davis for the hundredth time, "There are animals though, they are like Pokemon except they don't battle."

"WHAT? Animals are extinct!" Davis cried surprised.

"Well, not where I come from," I replied casually.

"How can you humans live without Pokemon?" Ray asked me. Ray was what Davis named his Shinx.

"We have our ways......"

It was night time. We had been walking through the thick and foggy forest and finally decided to make camp here. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling. The wind was blowing softly and there was no sound except the crackling of the fire. Flare had lit it with her ember attack.

"So what were your friends in the other world like?" Davis asked me.

"I didn't have any.....and I won't make any here either....." I replied gloomily.

"Never look back!" Davis said loudly.

"Huh?"

"Forget about the past. Always look forward. Never look back."

I smiled warmly at Davis. Maybe I _will_ make friends here. Davis is my friend (sort of).

"So tell me what's happening in the Pokemon world at the moment?" I asked Davis curiously. Something exciting must be happening in the PokeWorld, there always is.

"Well.....there is Team Midnight." Davis said in a whisper. _Another_ team 'something'? Give me a break! How many times do these teams have to keep forming?

"So what do they do?" I asked with curiosity.

"They tear people and Pokemon apart," Davis replied quietly.

I gasped in horror. They tear people apart? These people are scary!

My fear must have shown on my face because Davis said, "They don't literally tear you apart. They play with your feelings and emotions."

"That still sounds awful though," I said shuddering.

"Yes, I was captured by Professor Gary just before a Team Midnight member was about to torture me. They wouldn't dare to attack somebody so important....yet" Flare said darkly.

"Yeah....but there's Team Twilight too," Davis said smiling this time.

"Do they bore us to death or something like that?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No! They fight Team Midnight and stop their evil plans. They're good guys." Davis said grinning.

"Oh so they are like Pokemon Rangers?"

"Well, not exactly. They don't have gear and stuff, their just a group of normal people with skills and who want to help others."

"They sound cool!" said Ray looking excited.

So I have to be careful of Team Midnight. How do these people torture me with my feelings? They sound really scary. Team Twilight are friends so I can feel safe around them.....if I knew who they were.

I yawned loudly. Davis noticed it and suggested we went to sleep. I went into the portable tent Davis's mum gave me.

"Good night Davis! Night Ray!" I said as Davis went into his tent.

~The next Day~

"Taylor! Wake up!" somebody said shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Flare shaking me.

"Huh?" I said half-awake.

"Davis said we should get going now!" Flare said quickly.

I took all my stuff (which wasn't much) and packed up the tent and put it into my backpack. I saw Davis was already packed and walked up to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"I just have this bad feeling..." Davis said looking around with concern in his eyes. "Come on, let's just go!"

We walked through the dense forest for a long time. I couldn't see anything. No sound of any wild to think of it, I haven't seen any wild Pokemon since we left. Strange.

Flare and Ray suddenly stopped. They started growling and looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Somebody is here," growled Ray.

I heard a rustle from leaves somewhere near us.

"Run, Taylor! Run!"I felt Davis grab my hand and started running. Ray and Flare were running right in front of us. I looked back for a second but Davis shouted, "Never look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!"

Then I understood what he was talking about. Whoever was chasing us were members of Team Midnight. I remember seeing to figures when I looked back. They were quite far behind.

We didn't run straight, of course. Davis dragged me to the right, and to the left until was dizzy. Finally we reached a small cave that looked hidden among the trees.

"Phew..... I think we lost them," I panted.

"Yeah...." Davis said and let go of my hand. Hey, I just let a boy touch my hand, eww. Well I guess it's better than dying emotionally by Team Midnight. I shuddered as I thought about it.

I laughed suddenly. Davis, Flare and Ray stared at me.

"Why are you laughing?" Davis said annoyed. Apparently this was not a good time to laugh.

"Well, when we were running you said some things that reminded my favourite song," I said giggling.

"Really? What does it sound like?" Davis asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started singing.

_Run baby run,  
don't ever look back,  
they'll tear us apart,  
if you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart;  
don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run,  
forever we'll be,  
you and me._

I finished the song and opened my eyes. Davis was staring at me. Oh no! I must have been horrible. I could have kicked myself for letting myself sing. I do enjoy singing but not in front of people.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked hoping it was not horrible.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Your singing was awesome!" Davis said grinning.

"Yeah! You might even be better than me!" Ray said as he err... "_Complimented_" me.

I grinned happily at my friends. Yup, I officially have friends!

" Well anyway," said Davis as he checked his Poketch, " We're very near Viridian City, so we could probably get there without running into Team Midnight."

I nodded in agreement. We walked through the still very thick forest, guided by Davis who never took his eyes of the Poketch, until we reached Viridian City. It was a very large city but I could see that the sun was almost setting. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Hehe.....why don't we go to the Pokemon Center," I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Last one there is a rotten execute!" Davis cried, running towards the Pokemon Center.

We ate what must have been 100 plates of food. I yawned feeling sleepy. I said goodnight to Davis and we went into our separate rooms to sleep.

~The Next Day~

"Flare, use _ember_!" I shouted to Flare.

"Dodge it and use _thudershock_!" commanded Davis.

The attack hit Flare, shocking her, and she fell to the floor.

"You okay Flare?" I asked Flare.

"Yeah...." Flare said weakly.

"Okay! Let's get you to the Pokemon Center!" I said, picking Flare up.

"But what about my training?" wailed Ray and Davis.

"You trained enough!" I shouted, dragging Davis to the Pokemon Center with my free hand.

~ At the Pokemon Center~

"I'll take good care of Flare!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" I cried and turned to Davis, who looked a little grumpy.

"Hey! Why don't we go look for Pokemon to catch?" I said quickly so that Davis wouldn't be angry at me.

"But, you can't battle without a Pokemon!"

"Then I'll just watch you catch one."

"Fine......"

We walked behind the Pokemon Center, which was a forest that was not foggy.

"So all we need to do is to wait for a Pokemon to come!" I said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say," Davis said in a grumpy voice.

Just then a Buizel jumped out of the bushes and growled and Davis and Ray.

"See! I told you!" I said smugly.

"Whatever," Davis muttered, "Ray use your _quick attack_!"

But Buizel used _double team,_which confused Ray. The buizel then jumped from behind Ray and used _Aqua Jet_ on Ray, which made Ray fall to the ground.

"Ray!" Davis cried. Ray got up again and used _thundershock _in all different directions. It hit the Buizel, and since it was a water-type, damaged Buizel badly. Davis took this opportunity and threw a Pokeball at it. The Pokeball twitched a little, but it stopped.

"YES! I CAUGHT A BUIZEL!" Davis cried jumping up and down.

I sweat-dropped. Davis was being so much like Ash was.

"Great! Let's go back!" I cried happily.

"But we have so many more Pokemon to catch!" Davis said, grabbing my arm, and racing off to challenge other trainers.

* * *

Me: So what do you think?

Hikari: I think it was a cute chapter!

Me: Cute??? How can it be cute??? THIS IS AN ADVENTURE STORY!!!!!!

Hikari: Never mind

Haruka: But it was quiet nice!

Me: Thanks!

Everyone: REVIEW!!


	4. Trouble

A/N: Yeah umm I thought I already posted up this chapter but it seems I didn't XD

Haruka: Oh greaat!!!

Me: hehe sorry!!!! well I don't own ANYTHING THAT HAS ANIME!!! Well just read the story

Kasumi: 3

Hikari:2

Ruki: 1

EVERYONE: LET'S ROLL!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Trouble

"Viridian City! The new Pokemon Master is in town!" Davis said, with a determined look on his face, looking at the Viridian City gym. Davis has been training for about two weeks. He's a lot stronger, though he's still hot-headed.

"You really want to do this? I don't think you can win," I told Davis. Even though he's stronger he's still a beginner.

"Of course I can! Hey! This gym is amazing right?" Davis said in awe. He stared at it for about five minutes. This was getting boring.

"Now that you're finished staring at the gym, why don't we go _in_ it?" I asked him smirking.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Davis said, rushing into the gym.

"I challenge you to a-"

"Battle?" said a girl's voice. It sounded really smooth.

"Yeah!" Davis shouted enthusiastically, "Wait, are you the gym leader?"

"Obviously, I'm Ariana master of fighting pokemon," said the girl. She had short purple, shiny hair. She did look like a fighter though. SHe was dressed in cool sporty gear and looked strong enough to beat up a grown man.

"Okay let's get on with the battle!" Davis shouted.

"We'll use two pokemon each, no time limit," she said.

They both walked over to opposite sides of the gym. I sat down at the stands and ate the popcorn that I had bought earlier. I think Ariana will win.

"Begin!" shouted the referee that I didn't notice at the time

"Go Jet!" Davis cried, throwing his pokeball. He named the Buizel 'Jet' for some reason.

" Go machop!" Ariana said, throwing her pokeball. A strong looking machop came out.

Davis commanded Jet to use water gun, Ariana ordered it to dodge but it was too late. The water gun met with Machop's face. Davis had been training hard. I feel sorry for the Machop. Surprisingly it managed to get up.

"Seismic Toss!" Ariana commanded. Machop landed the move on Buizel's head.

Davis smirked and said, "Tackle!"

Since Buizel was so close to Machop, it had a great impact and knocked it out. Davis started jumping around like a maniac.

"The battle's not over yet you idiot!" I shouted at him. Too late.

Ariana had released a Medicharm and it used 'Focus Punch' on Buizel. Buizel fainted. There went Davis's advantage. He called out Ray and commanded him to use thundershock on Medicharm. It worked a little but Medicharm looked okay. Medicharm used confusion on Ray.

"Cookies........Cream....." I heard Ray mumble.

"Snap out of it!" Davis cried desperately. Medicharm used Focus Punch on Ray. He was hurt but he wasn't confused anymore. HAHA! TAKE THAT! Wait....I'm on Ariana's side aren't I? Oh fine.....I'm on Davis' side.

"Thunderbolt!" Davis cried, "Follow up with quick attack!"

"Focus Punch!" Ariana cried again. She really liked Focus Punch didn't she. The two Pokemon Collided and smoke filled the arena. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for the result. Then I heard something. They sounded like footsteps. I was about to turn around when I felt something cover my mouth. I couldn't scream and I couldn't see. I tried to struggle free but the person or thing was too strong. Something tells me this has to do with Team.......uh...Midnight - I think. Yeah, definitely Team Midnight. Now I felt scared, as I was dragged to who-knows-where.

Davis P.O.V

The fog began to clear. I saw Medicharm on the ground and Shinx still standing. I began dancing again. HAHA!!! I won!! Take that Ariana!!!!! Ariana returned her Medicharm.

"Well you defeated me......here's your badge," she said, giving me a badge that looked like a red rock. Oh yeah! Taylor said I couldn't win! I turned to where she was sitting. But she wasn't there.

"Uh.......Taylor?" I asked. Ray sniffed the air. He ran outside somewhere.

"Wait!!!" I cried running after him. He led me to a forest. There was a trial of something that may have been dragged. I tried keeping after him, so I ran faster...then....BANG! I ran into a branch of a tree. Damn that hurt! I rubbed my face, got up and started running after Ray again.

"Slow down, Ray!" I cried.

"She's there," Ray whispered, "Taylor's there."

I looked at the direction he was looking at and my jaw dropped. There was a small house, it was green, probably to camouflage it, and had men in uniforms guarding the entrance. Wait, this must be one of Team Midnight's hide-outs. There's no way I can do this alone. I need help, and the worse thing is, I have to get help from _her_.

Taylor's P.O.V

I heard voices. One was a deep voice and one was a very high-pitched voice. They don't sound like anyone I know. Where am I anyway? The last thing I remember is......oh right.....I've been kidnapped. Why though? I've never done anything to anyone and I can't do anything usefull. Unless, Team Midnight just felt like kidnapping me for fun. I tried moving my hands but they felt like they were tied up.

"Is she waking up?" the deep-voiced person asked. At that moment I tried to be as still as possible.

"Of course not Kevin! Look at her, she looks like she had been run over by a truck, she'll probably be asleep for another two hours or so," the high-piched voice said.

"If you say so," Kevin said, though his voice still seemed suspicious.

"Kevin, Jane, how is our prisoner?" another voice asked. His voice sounded extremely cold, and although he said it in barely a whisper, I heard every single word.

"She's still asleep, Sir Lucifer," Jane told him. Even his name was scary.

"Remember, she is a very important prisoner, and you must not let her out of your sight," Sir Lucifer whispered, "She does not come from this world."

Okay now I was confused. How did he know I wasn't from this world? Was he a stalker or something? What did he want from me? My head was getting dizzy. I have a question overload. As a result to that, I fainted.

Davis P.O.V

I walked down the street looking for her. She must be here somewhere. I mean, she basically has green hair. How could it be so hard to find her? I looked nearly everywhere in this town, I'm looking in places like this dark alley. I was so concentrated on looking for her that I didn't see where I was going and.....BANG! I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head. How many times am I gonna hit something? I looked up, a big muscular man, was cracking his knuckles and looking at me with this creepy look. Oh crap! He raised his fist, and was about to hit me, but he stopped. I blinked; his hand was inches from my face.

"Aww, looks like Davis still needs me too look after you!" a familiar feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around and found an Espeon using psychic on the big guy, and a girl with long green hair.

"Is that you, Rose?" I asked. Rose was sort of my cousin; my mum and her dad are related. Even though I'm only one year younger than her, she always treated me as a child and never did anything by myself. I was always complaining about it but this time I needed her help.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said smoothly, spinning a pokeball on her fingertips.

"Okay I'm going to release you," Rose said to the man, "If you even think of doing anything to Davis I'm gonna give you a taste of Espeon's psybeam, got it? Espeon release!"

As soon as Espeon released him, the man ran off in the opposite direction. Who knew anyone that big could be afraid of Rose, then again, Rose was really scary when she needs to be. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hey Rose! I've been looking for you!" I cried out, relieved that I finally found her.

Rose grinned and ruffled my hair. I frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Rose asked me.

"I need a favour to ask!" I said.

"Hmm.....okay! I'll help you with your favour," she said taking out another pokeball, "If you can beat me in a battle!"

"Right on!" I said. I've always wanted a battle with Rose.

"I'm going to use a Pokemon I just caught," she said smirking, "but that's all I need to beat you!"

She released a staravia. She says that she just caught it but it looks well trained. But I can beat it!

"Go Ray!" I cried, throwing his pokeball into the air, "Use thunderbolt!"

Ray hit staravia with the thunderbolt and it fainted. Wait...what was that? Rose was supposed to be an awesome trainer!!! I stared at her confused.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"I thought you were weak so I thought that it would be enough to beat you, but I guess I was wrong," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"You still have to do my favour though!" I said.

"Okay...what's the favour," she asked me.

I explained the whole thing about Taylor being kidnapped and team galactic. Her eyes widened and she flicked my forehead.

"You could've have told me earlier," she cried, "Kidnapping is serious!!!!"

I rubbed the back of my head, grinning sheepishly. Yeah I should have told her. Taylor demanded that I take her to where they were holding Taylor. I took her there straight away since I didn't want to be killed by her anger. She stared at the building for a while.

"I have a plan," she said grinning.

* * *

Me: lol at Rose getting beaten

Haruka: lol yeah.....are u going to continue this?

Me: HELL YEAH!!!

Everyone: ~sweatdrop~ review anyway!


End file.
